The New Girl
by nikkinicks101
Summary: I suck at summaries so you should just read the first chapter and see if you like it or not.


hey guys! this is my very first fan fiction so I'm guessing almost everything is going to be pretty much awful. I appreciate constructive critism ( I need it)

This is probably completely OOC .

In this story Zuko's family is completely different then in the show. Azula is Lu Tenz sister ad Zuko's cousin. Suki is Zuko's older sister and Toph is his adoptive younger sister. Ozai hasn't corrupted anyone and he is completely normal. Ursa is alive. I might be missing some things but I will tell you later. the only characters in the first chapter are Zuko and Katara.

feel free to correct me on anything.

* * *

The New Girl

I hopped in the moving truck to get the last of my stuff. My dad, brother and I just moved to Los Angeles from New York. My dad got relocated for his business so we all had to move.

Exciting right?

Wrong.

School starts next week and I'm already dreading it. New school, new friends, (If I even make any, I was always kind of a loser while my brother, Sokka, was a typical jock )and basically a whole new life. :(

Anyways, as I was getting out of the truck, I tripped. I was waiting to feel the ground, but I never did. Instead I felt two strong arms holding me up. I looked around to see who caught me and I saw the most amazing eyes staring down at me. They were like liquid gold.

"Um… are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me up. I turned around to look at him. He was wearing dark jeans with a grey shirt and a black hoodie. He had jet black hair and fiery red scar on the left side of his face.(I wonder what happened.) And he was really cute.

"Yeah, and thank you, for catching me. I'm kind of a klutz" I stammered out awkwardly mesmerized by his eyes.

"No problem. I'm Zuko." He said smiling, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Katara. I'm new, as you could probably tell since you saw me fall out of a moving van." I laughed. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm about to be a sophomore at south high. You?"

"Same." Well this is going to be an interesting year, I thought. " My brother and I just moved here from New York. He is going to be a junior ."

"So is my sister"

'Even more interesting', I thought. " Cool, but I should go put this away, so I'll see you later." I said as I started to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't need someone to walk with you to make sure you don't fall again? Up the stairs this time maybe?" he teased smiling.

"Whatever," I turned around to see his smiling face and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait," he was laughing, it sounded so sexy with his deep voice. "Do you have a phone?"

I nodded. " Can I have your number?" I nodded again and we both pulled out our cell phones and gave them to each other so we could put our numbers in them.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

" Only if I'm not done unpacking. Why?" I was skeptical, no one has ever put this much interest in me since I was like ten.

" Well, since you're new around here, I thought I could show you around a little bit before school starts." I was about to turn him down but I figured it would be useful. But the only thing stopping me from saying yes were the two completely overprotective morons that I live with A.K.A my brother and father.

"I would say yes but I highly doubt my dad would let me go off alone with someone I just me, let alone a guy, unless my brother came with us. And that would be weird." I was honestly a little disappointed I had to say no.

"Well my sister could come with us so it would be less awkward," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea. I'm still not sure we will be done unpacking, but I'll call you tomorrow to let you know, okay? Bye." I walked away from him and up the front porch to my new house. I walked all the way upstairs to my room without getting stopped by my dad or idiotic brother. I walked into my room and fell on my bed thinking about what just happened. I basically just made a date on my first day here. Wow. Well I guess I better start unpacking.

* * *

FEEDBACK! REVIEW! PLEASE!

ya i'm desperate . I can't help it.


End file.
